Phoenix Rising
by icedone08
Summary: Soul Society is losing the war against Aizen and his ilk. Elsewhere, Phoenix, seems to be in the right place at the right time. Eager to start over, he puts the lonely feelings of his other home behind him, and starts a new life, a life in Soul Society.
1. A new start

I do not own Bleach, or any of its Characters. However, Phoenix is my Original Character, designed and thought up by me. Any likeness between my Phoenix and any other characters named Phoenix out there, are purely coincidental.

* * *

Time and time again, I have thought about what it would be like to actually live in Soul Society. I have heard rumors about it, it sounded like my kind of place. As I wandered down the streets of what I recently found to be Karakura town, the thoughts of what it would be like to live, there, or even just visit there, began to fill my mind. I suppose I should stop blathering on and explain what happened. How I came to this world.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback:**

_As I sat atop a hill somewhere in a range of misty mountains, my thoughts began to dwell on how my world viewed me. It would be foolish to deny that I was widely accepted as a hero, fighting for justice and what not…that whole "hero" thing. _

_I was born with these abilities, these powers. Come to think of it, I cannot even remember when I was born, because I possess the dangerous ability to travel through time. Although I was pretty sure that I just materialized on this planet, it seemed to be the only explanation. In my time on this earth, I have not met one being, that could match my power, or even come close to it. Until now that is…_

_As I meditated, I felt something, something far deeper than what is commonly known as "a disturbance in the force". No, this came from the deepest places of my mind. I sat up, and warped myself to the source of this disturbance. There, up in the sky, I saw something that not even I could explain. A few thousand miles above the planet, sat what looked to be a black hole…..which was slowly turning white. I flew up to see what I could do….if anything. Earlier I mentioned my power was unmatched….remember? Now was the time to prove it. Along with my ability to travel through time, I also had psychic powers, which seemed limitless. _

_I had no time to think, no time to question where this black hole came from. I needed to save my home planet. So I focused all of my energy, and pushed it out with my mind, producing a wave of force. What I hoped to accomplish I don't know. It was certainly worth a try though. As I watched the psychic wave clash with the now white hole, my hopes were almost shattered. It did nothing. This was no ordinary white hole…then suddenly without thinking, without a shred of cognitive thought.…I flew at the hole with all of my might…charging up my energy as fast as I could. Plunging myself into the middle of it. I unleashed the fury of my determination to save my planet. What happed next? Well…from what I could remember, it seemed the white hole drew out a portion of my ability to travel through time. This was then distorted and then amplified by both my psychic energy, and the white hole, which had apparently, tore itself apart. I then remember falling through a sea of white, but not actually falling, hovering, more like. Then, as quickly as it had started, it was over with. I woke up, looked around. After gathering my bearings, I realized that I was not on my own planet anymore. _

_

* * *

  
_

I had stopped walking long ago, as the thoughts of how I came to be in this world diminished. I was now staring at the spot where I first appeared. In the fields, behind a small clinic (which apparently doubled as a home). The people there were kind enough to take me under their wing. Though almost all of them never fully understood how I came to their world, all but one. Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo was also the first friend I made.

I was walking down the hall past Ichigo's room when I saw him jump out the window. Along with one other person I knew to be Rukia, normally this would confuse me. But that's not the first thing I noticed, I saw a massive…and I mean MASSIVE sword strapped to Ichigo's back. Ichigo mentioned that he was something called a substitute shinigami. I learned almost all that there is to know (according to Ichigo) about them in one day. I also knew that shinigami's could sense spirit power. Not one to gloat but…I had an unfathomable amount of spirit power. I quickly suppressed all of my energy and quietly followed them. I had no trouble keeping up with them, at times, I had to wait for them to catch up (I sensed a group of spirit powers up ahead, and guessed that's where they were going).

But before all this happed, Ichigo told me the names of all of the captains of the Gotei 13 (Court Guard Squads). I was fascinated by this, and wanted to know more. He told me that later today, he would be meeting up with two of them (and their respective vice captains) to discuss my arrival. He said nothing more about this, which annoyed me greatly, considering it was about myself….

As I approached the group of spirit powers….I masked my powers completely…and hid in a nearby tree. None of them seemed to notice me, (a fact that I am very proud of). I took this time to see if I could put any names to these guys. Ichigo mentioned Renji…a vice captain of squad 6, and I already knew about Byakuya Kuchiki. Which only left the other two. A girl with long blond hair, with a blank look on her face. And her captain (I logically assumed) a kid with wild white hair. Who looked very bored, or impatient, or even both. A look that said "this is a major waste of my time…"

Minutes later, I saw Ichigo and his friend Rukia arrive.

"Hey guys!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo this better be important." The white haired kid muttered.

"Don't worry, it is. Let me get straight to the point." Ichigo then proceeded to tell them all about me (all that he knew anyway) and how I arrived in this world.

"Wait….you mean to tell me that this kid managed to disintegrate a black hole, with his mind?" Renji said, in a surprised tone. I smiled to myself, and then flashed behind a building. Not really bothering to mask all of my power. Which Byakuya instantly noticed, but didn't bother to say anything.

Ichigo then shouted to me, which was impressive, because his ability to sense energy is equivalent to walking across a street without getting hit by cars blind folded. I made a mental not on my rudeness of eves dropping. Made another mental note of ichigo's lack of formal introductions, and flashed right next to him.

"This who I was talking about, he hasn't told me his name yet. But trust me…he's the one" Ichigo said to the group. All of them looked at me, Except Renji, who was playing with his hair.

Rukia glared at Ichigo "Did you bother to mention to him what he could possibly become?" At this…Ichigo almost fell over, "Umm….no actually I, I didn't."

"Why don't I start by introducing myself? My name is Shiroi Fenikkusu (White Phoenix), but please….call me phoenix there is no need for formalities. And you two must be Captains Kuchiki Byakuya, and Hitsugaya Toshiro. It's an honor to meet you" I bowed my head in respect. Then did the same to Matsumoto, and Renji (who was still playing with his hair).

"Phoenix, I'm very impressed with what I've heard about you, it will be an honor to work with you. Ichigo please take note of the way he addressed me and Byakuya, you might learn something!" Hitsugaya said.

"What have you heard about me? Or better yet, how have you received such information." I stated. I thought my presence in this world would go unnoticed. I glared at Ichigo and said "Ichigo did you mention what I was known as on my planet? Did you contact anyone without letting me know first? I thought I mentioned that I would reveal it when I am ready."

"As you may have noticed, Ichigo's definition of courtesy is almost non-existent." Byakuya said "But allow me to get straight to the point, Phoenix…..Soul Society has agreed, that they want you as an ally, they want your assistance in the upcoming war, our research department has found documents of your battles on your planet, your skills, and how you managed to come to this world."

"That's very flattering, but wouldn't I need to be in some sort of position in Soul Society, I do not wish to be known as a substitute shinigami".

Toshiro then walked forward and said "That's quite understandable, it would only complicate things within the already confused 13 squads, you will be neutral, free to come and go as you please, but be warned. Do anything to cause chaos, and you will be thrown out."

"Don't worry, that's not like me, I would never do anything to put friends in chaos…."

After all of this was over, I bid good bye to Byakuya and Renji. (Matsumoto elected to stay behind, so….Hitsugaya remained behind as well, to make sure she didn't do anything stupid).

The others began to make their way back to Ichigo's house, before I could follow; a hand grabbed my shoulder from behind. I looked around to see Hitsugaya, with a questioning look on his face. "Captain Hitsugaya, what's up?" I said.

"I wanted to ask you something" Hitsugaya said, with somewhat of a worried look on his face. "Is it true that you also posses the ability to charge up your Ki energy and transform into different levels of power?"

"Well, to be blunt, yes…..though I try not to use that side of my power. It can get a little scary at times. You see, this side of me is still very new, I need a place where I can practice….a place that can take a beating…as I can sometimes get out of hand. But don't worry….the more I practice it, the more control I develop, and as this happens, I get stronger with each session. So you could say…….my power…is…..limitless. This is what frightens everyone"

"I think you should know that there is a store owner around here who is close to those in Soul Society. He will know of a place you can train. Forgive me but I must hurry and see if my idiot of a vice-captain has caused any damage yet." And with that he motioned for me to follow.

Back at Ichigo's house, or, outside his window to be precise, we heard several loud bangs, and a couple of shouts from Rukia "ICHIGO WHAT THE HELL!!!! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU MAKING FUN OF MY DRAWINGS! I GO THROUGH THE TROUBLE OF DRAWIING OUT THE PLANS FOR US AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'damn Rukia you suck at this stuff'……..I'm getting sick of it!!!!!!!!

"Umm….ahh...Rukia…stay calm…I was only kidding!" Ichigo pleaded. Although, from the sound of broken glass, it didn't sound like she took it too lightly.

"OH BULLSHIT….THIS HAPPENS EVERY TIME I DRAW SOMETHING!! I had to go to therapy the last time this happened" she said with in a sad tone. "Believe it or not, it has emotionally scarred me"

"Well hey, I can't lie, can I?" But as soon as these words left Ichigo's mouth, he realized that this was a huge mistake. More crashes could be heard, along with scared yelps from Ichigo.

Since the window was open (they hadn't noticed us yet, they were too busy killing each other, or at least, one of them was) a lamp was thrown out, which almost smashed me in the face. "Damn, I never knew she had an arm like that, does she always overreact like this" I asked Toshiro with a scared expression.

"You have no idea…." was his only reply, and with that he stepped through the window with me following behind him.

"Could you guys possibly get any louder? My ears haven't started bleeding yet" I taunted. Just then to everyone's surprise, Renji sighed "You should try to get used to it Phoenix, these two could argue with a fence post". At that statement, everyone looked at him in confusion. Rukia, who was now strangling Ichigo, stopped and looked at Renji in confusion. "When did you get here? I thought you were with Captain Byakuya?" Renji smiled arrogantly "I ditched him….", soon his smile faded, and his face had a look that seemed to say (Oh no…what did I just do).

I started to laugh and chortled "You know…if he hasn't found out already, and I bet he has. You're a dead man." At this, Hitsugaya looked at Renji and said "He's right you know, I sincerely hope that my imbecile of a vice captain isn't rubbing off on you." Toshiro then formed a questioning look on his face. "Come to think of it, where is Matsumoto?"

Ichigo chuckled a little, "She's probably off drinking again, though I doubt she left the house, because I would hear the door open." Everyone looked around wide-eyed. I glanced at Ichigo asked if he had any alcohol in the house, at this he nodded and we followed him down into the basement.

When we got there, if I had a camera with me I would have taken a bunch of pictures. This was a sight to see. Matsumoto was passed out, completely drunk on the floor, not only that but it looked like the alcohol was locked….so she was forced to use her zanpaktou to open it, the sword still stuck in the door.

Hitsugaya took one look at the passed out idiot in front of him, shook his head, and walked away, leaving us, standing there. Renji picked her up brought her upstairs, and laid her down on the futon that was in Ichigo's room. There she slept, in drunken sleep, occasionally burping. It was actually quite disgusting.

"How long has she been doing this?" I asked. Renji looked up from what appeared to be a Harry Potter book (I know…weird huh?) and said "Ever since she was old enough to drink." I thought about that, and said "Sounds like it's time for Hitsugaya to get a new vice captain…..why put up with that? I know she's loyal and everything, but still, this is no way for someone of her rank to behave."

"Want the job?" Toshiro had slipped in, unnoticed. I looked at him with a sarcastic look and said "Aren't I a little powerful to be a vice captain?" He smiled a little and muttered "Yes….but you could mask your power, and only bring it out when necessary"

True, I thought. "But wouldn't that be a waste?" Renji chimed in with "Yes, but at the rate you're going, judging by what I have heard. The captain commander would make another position. I have no idea what it would be titled though. But it's certainly worth a try."

Hitsugaya walked up to me, and I instantly knew what he wanted and said "It's ok, they have to know one way or another." And then I told them of my ability to power up, to transform my Spirit Energy into different states.

"……I need some time to practice this; I need to master it before going to Soul Society."

Renji glanced at Ichigo and said "hey….what about 'hat-and-clogs'?"

"That's where I was planning on taking him, in fact, please follow me, Phoenix" Hitsugaya said. And without another word, we walked to this training place that I kept hearing about. I was very eager to start continue my training. I wanted to master this relatively new power that I knew very little about. I wondered how the Shinigami would accept me, once acquired a suitable position…..if….I acquired a position at all. I notice Hitsugaya look at me out of the corner of my eye. "Is something wrong? You seem like something is on your mind, and if it's about Soul Society accepting you, well….don't worry, I'm sure they'll love you", he said with a slight grin on his face. I looked at him in surprise….how had he known? Had it been that obvious? Usually my facial expressions are non-existent.

After what seemed like ages and ages of nothing but walking, we finally arrived at 'Hat and Clogs' house, or, store more like it. There was a bunch of very odd looking items in the window. I assumed that it was a local "dollar like" store. I was just about to ask why people called him "hat and clogs" so much, when the reason stood right in front of me. Directly in front of me, stood this man, with a hideous striped hat, and over-sized clogs, wearing what I thought to be just an ordinary green jacket (I was almost positive they called it something else, though I didn't ask). As we walked towards the door, the man turned tail and headed inside.

We found him in what I called, a living room, in the back of the store. "Hello Phoenix, my name is Urahara Kisuke, I have only heard a tiny bit about you, and that you are eager to develop your inner powers. Am I right?" Kisuke said to me

I stuck out my hand and he shook it with a slight bow. At this Hitsugaya looked quizzically at me, apparently, a handshake was not a major part of greeting in this culture (it was obvious to me…so I mentally slapped myself…). After the handshake I bowed moderately deep and said "I couldn't have said it better myself, thank you for allowing me to train, I will try not to impose while I am here….and also…not to destroy anything…" Kisuke merely laughed at this and said "not to worry I'm sure we can think of something, maybe a few protection spells."

Hitsugaya walked back into the room (up until now I had no idea that he left. Curse my obliviousness). "Phoenix, I am going back to Kurosaki's house. We will be back here in a bit, to check up on your progress. Oh, that reminds me, how long will this take?" I thought for a moment and said "I'm almost there; I should be done in 24 hours. I'll see you guys later." And with that, he headed off.

Kisuke then asked me to follow him into another room. Telling me we should start training right away. "Phoenix, I also want you to develop Shinigami abilities….this shouldn't be too hard, given your talents. Now….after you"

* * *

Well guys, that's my first chapter. This is my first time so be nice, lol. Second chapter up now! Keep checking back for the third!

-Iced One


	2. New found powers

**Wrath of the Phoenix: Chapter 2.**

Hitsugaya walked back into the room (up until now I had no idea that he left. Curse my obliviousness). "Phoenix, I am going back to Kurosaki's house. We will be back here in a bit, to check up on your progress. Oh, that reminds me, how long will this take?" I thought for a moment and said "I have no idea; I guess I'll see you guys later." And with that, he headed off.

Kisuke then asked me to follow him into another room. Telling me we should start training right away. "Phoenix, I also want you to develop Shinigami abilities….this shouldn't be too hard, given your talents. Now….after you"

* * *

I descended a ladder through a hole in the corner, which immediately opened up into an enormous room, the size of a football field. This room was covered in various boulders and hills. The walls looked almost exactly like the sky. Once I got over the initial shock, I became very eager to continue my training, and learn the ways of the Shinigami.

Kisuke approached me grinned and said "In order to obtain Shinigami powers, you must be born with what we call an Inner Zanpaktou. Have you occasionally heard voices in your head?" That last statement made me furrow my brows in both confusion and amusement. "Well, there have been times where I have heard someone talking to me. Telling me where to go and what to do, but only when I really needed help. I just thought it was my mind."

"You must connect with your Zanpaktou, in order to obtain it; you have to learn its name. We will start with that."

I already knew how I was going to do this, through meditation. Everything seemed to happen through meditation. Which I was thankful for because I am very good at it though I can get distracted easily. That's about all I knew.

"Now, let's begin, shall we?" Kisuke said, with a grin on his face.

By now…..I have been meditating for about three hours, not that long. What was troubling me was the fact that absolutely nothing was happening.

Then, by the sixth hour, I decided to bring some of my psychic energy into play, the second I did this I was instantly brought back to the same sea of pure white, except, something was different. Something was off….I could see what looked like black mist, swirling lightly through the air.

I was then interrupted by a voice that sounded like that of a demon. I spun around, to see what looked like a mirror image of me standing about twenty feet away.

"It's about time you got here Phoenix, I was beginning to worry. I thought you lost your touch…..it's been a while since I tested my skills"

Yes….he looked like me (Black pants and shirt, and a black cape, with a red cross) but he was also made up of the mist swirling around us.

I quickly snapped to, and casually said "Who are you, why do you look like me, and how do you know my name?"

"Oh I know quite a lot about you. One might say we're brothers……Phoenix…..I am the ultimate weapon. Fight me, if I deem you worthy, I will join you. If not, then I will kill you for wasting my time.

"Hmm….excellent, I love a challenge. Ok. Bring it."

For the next hour, both powers exchange blows. Neither showing any signs of letting up.

By now I am starting to think I am going insane, and truly am fighting myself. This guy just won't go down. "This is fruitless; I know your holding out on me, why?"

"Why? You ask? It's simple; we are fighting that which cannot be destroyed by simple weaponry. So let me say this……allow me to join you. Together we will be unstoppable. You've always said that you want to protect your friends no matter what. With me at your side, you will be a god in physical form."

A god he says? That seems to be a little much, so I assumed it was a trick to get me to accept………it worked.

"Fine, join me. I need to know your name, what to say when I call you out."

"Phoenix, should you ever need to reveal my true form……"Purge the shadows, Spectrum Ripper".

* * *

Kisuke, meanwhile, was watching Phoenix intently. Keeping a close eye on his energy signature. Then, without warning, Phoenix's aura began to spill out, but this time, it was red. Shortly after the red aura, black mist began to fill the air, along with a feeling of dread. He looked like he was extremely angry about something, whatever he was fighting, seemed to be winning.

Then, as quickly as it started, the spirit power surrounding Phoenix became a brilliant white, blue mix (Phoenix's first spirit level).

To Kisuke's surprise, Phoenix woke up.

"I did it"

"Very good! And so soon to!"

* * *

As Hitsugaya was approaching Ichigo's house, (his roof to be exact, he didn't feel like being bombarded with questions) he felt an immense spiritual pressure. But it wasn't exactly normal (in Shinigami terms); it had a twist to it. It felt very pure, as opposed to the usual choking feeling. So pure in fact, that he couldn't help but smile a little, and said "Hmm….at least someone is having fun-"

"TAICHO!" said a voice that Hitsugaya was all too familiar with. Hitsugaya's smile faded slowly, and turned into a frown, as he said "What is it, Matsumoto?"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO REPLACE ME ARE YOU?!?!" Matsumoto shrieked.

"Honestly, I don't know. If I did replace you with Phoenix, the Captain Commander would make him the captain of the tenth squad, and me a vice captain. But you do not need to worry, because Phoenix doesn't want that. He wants to be able to come and go as he pleases. Now come with me, since Kurosaki is the only one in the area, he will have to do for now."

Hitsugaya jumped down, through the window, and was surprised to see only Ichigo, studying.

"Kurosaki, come with me, now."

Ichigo looked both annoyed and amused. "…..Geez Toshiro, I knew you were bad at greetings but isn't this a little absurd?"

"Shut it….and….its Hitsugaya Taichou….now…come with me."

They made their way back to Kisuke's place. "Hey Toshiro, where are we going? Oh wait, don't tell me, we're going to see Phoenix?"

"…….Yes…very good, your logic is improving".

Hitsugaya and Ichigo approached the back of the store, and down the ladder.

Ichigo was distracted by a spider on the wall, but Hitsugaya on the other hand, was speechless, as he observed Phoenix.

"Captain, you going to sit there and stare all day or say something?" I shouted.

"I….I see you have passed your training, with flying colors I might add"

"Yes, and have obtained Bankai in the process". I added with a tiny bit of arrogance.

Ichigo finally snapped to and said "Really? Wow, cool! Show us!"

"Yes, show us what you have learned, how much you have grown"

"Very well……care for a friendly sparring match Ichigo?"

"Thought you would never ask! But…..go easy on me, please?" I laughed and said "Sure, but I don't know if my zanpaktou will do the same, even though he was born in me, we are still separate entities, it all comes down to who's in charge."

Ichigo braced himself and shouted "BANKAI! Ok Phoenix lets rock. "

Hitsugaya for once in his life looked like he was enjoying himself, but muttered "Kurosaki, you have no idea what you're in for, you better be ready."

I took my stance, and with as much pride as I could muster, shouted "Purge the Shadows, Spectrum Ripper!" Both Toshiro, and Ichigo looked very alarmed as waves of green and black energy erupted from the center of Phoenix, who was still shouting, charging up.

"Jeez Phoenix, this is intense, let's just take it slow ok?"

"Haha, I will try."

* * *

It has been at least four weeks since I first arrived in this world. This seemed so similar to my own, except for one thing……friends. I had almost no friends on my world, just a lot of people who look up to me, praise me, and practically worship me (something I was very uncomfortable with); I was never really close to some of the people there, close enough to be considered friends anyway.

It surprised me that in these short weeks, I have made a number of friends. But not just any friends, friends who understand me, and actually want to know me more, as I to them. Of everyone I have met so far, only 3 have elected to stay, Rukia, Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya, (Renji was called back by an angry Byakuya, and something tells me we won't be seeing him for a while). Almost everyone has made a great effort to get to know me more. Through many conversations, I have learned much about them. The only person I have yet to learn more about was Toshiro. Something I wanted to change. Even though he has been hanging around me more often (like all guys, we don't share personal feelings that often) he hasn't really opened up. And that is ok with me, but that's not going to stop me from trying to get him to open.

With that on my mind, I made the decision to talk to him about this. He may not be comfortable with it, but I refuse to fight alongside someone I know almost nothing about. That makes sense, right?

I found him in the usual spot, the roof, staring at the moon. Making a mental note to address him formally and NEVER use his first name, I walked up to him. He seemed to acknowledge my presence but chose to ignore me, apparently deep in thought. I know that when I see it.

"Hitsugaya Taichou, forgive me, but I don't need my psychic powers to tell me that something is bothering you. Or I may be completely wrong and have just made an ass of myself, either one. "

This seemed to make him laugh, something I have never heard from him before.

"No Phoenix, nothing is wrong, I am just enjoying the solitude" he gave me a meaningful look. "But please, sit down.

"But now that you mention it, ever since you have arrived, your spirit energy has affected me. In a good way. It's full of life and purity."

"Why thank you, yours is….cold…and unforgiving" I smirked playfully.

At that, Hitsugaya looked at me in a mild shock, and then chuckled. "You didn't strike me as one to ruin a good moment between friends. (I need to regain control, his energy is affecting me too much, and I have to keep my composure.)"

"Hitsugaya, I know how much your dignity means to you, and that acting this way around the others will shake your reputation as a captain. I will work on this…this spirit problem. But there may not be a solution. You may have to adapt."

"How? I am not good at these human emotions." This took me by surprise; I didn't think he would actually tell me this.

"Bullshit, even though you died young your emotions were all there. They have never left you, I can sense them, you just need to learn when and where to bring them out. These psychic powers are good for more than just killing, and don't worry, I won't invade privacy. I'm not that kind of person. Wait a second…..did you just call me a friend? This is a breakthrough! This is-"

"Shut up" He said, smiling slightly. "Though I may _never_ admit things like this, yes I do consider you a good friend, simply because….." he looked away, embarrassed.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me, I don't want you feel uncomfortable. "

"No….I might as well finish….because, well….first of all you are a very understanding person, and very, very respectful of others, something I like. The second, is something I am having trouble describing….have you ever met someone, and just felt that 'this person is a good friend' subconsciously?"

"Yes I have, say no more, I know exactly what you are talking about, and…..thank you, Hitsugaya. I am glad we had this talk." With that I stood up and made my way down. Toshiro stood up and called me back, I turned around.

"Yes?"

He looked uncertain about something.

"…..You may address me by my given name….BUT, only when we are alone, please? This is not something I take lightly."

"Of course, I completely understand…..Toshiro" I smiled and said good night. But was stopped once more.

"Hey, idiot, I didn't say I was done with talking did I?" Toshiro smirked.

"How rude of me, I had no idea I needed your permission to go to bed." I added. "Let's go for a walk, sitting on this roof is painful….."

We both started to walk with no true destination around the town, neither of us showing any signs of letting up. Toshiro seemed to be a little uneasy; I knew it was because he had never opened up to someone before. Even if he did, he wouldn't have gotten that friendly. "Hey, you still look timid, there's no reason to be, I won't tell anyone about tonight, you have my word. If our friendship needs to be kept on the down low, that's ok with me. Just as long as you don't turn away. It's good to have a close friend here on this new world. "

"Really? You don't have any friends at all? I find that hard to believe, seeing as you're always around the others."

"Well yes, I do have friends, but just friends, no one really as close as you. Ichigo seems like a nice guy, caring at heart, but doesn't think before he speaks, the moron…" I heard him laugh lightly, beside me. I've decided that he needs to laugh more often, laughter helps heal depression anyway. I know that better than anyone.

"True, he is caring, but never fails to stun people with his idiocy."

We ended up heading home shortly after that, it was two in the morning after all.

I stopped at the door and looked up the sky. Ever since my training was completed, I've been able to sense a lot more, borderline pre-cognition. "Hmm….these powers would put Yoda to shame…..I seriously doubt this is a good thing, something has to go wrong…..but I will not let it happen."

Up until now I failed to notice Toshiro standing there still, about to enter the house, staring blankly at me. "Um….maybe you should get some sleep."

"Yea, sorry……"

* * *

The next morning, I experienced the rudest wakeup call ever. I was sound asleep, not waking up any time soon, when suddenly, I heard someone kick open the door. I sat bolt upright, actually scared for once. I saw some guy standing there about to run at me, which he did. He then flew through the air and kicked me in the face, screaming, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!?!"

"Erm…I'm Phoenix, the one you helped out a while ago"

Just then, Ichigo came running in. "WHAT THE FUCK! DAD! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE AN ASSHOLE?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'M A GOOD FATHER!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped, "OH REALLY? IS THAT BECAUSE YOU CAME AT ME WITH A KNIFE FOR MISSING DINNER? OR MAYBE THE TIME YOU GAVE ME A SWIRLY FOR NOT WASHING MY HANDS!"

By this time the father had stormed out, I sat there, dumbfounded, rubbing my face. "Are you sure that's your father…..he's nothing like you."

"Tch, I'm glad he's nothing like me, what he did to you just then, he does that to me every day, if I am late, or for no reason at all."

We then headed outside; I told Ichigo that I wanted to head into soul society as soon as possible. Kisuke told me he would need some time to prepare the gate, so I asked him a while ago, around the time I finished training.

Eventually we made our way to the training room. To my surprise, the gate was finished, a doorway of white stood in the center, surrounded by a massive wooden frame.

"Hey Ichigo, where is Hitsugaya? Haven't seen him all morning. I know he likes to keep to himself, but still"

"He told me he would be waiting for us at the other side. Let's go."

And without any other instruction, we flew into the gate. I was in awe of the massive vortex of black and grey, swirling around me. With Spectrum Ripper strapped to my side, I picked up the pace, all too eager to reach the other side."

* * *

-Ok guys, thats the second chapter, the third one is in progress....i will not say the release date cuz, i dont know it yet, i will give updates soon though.

-Iced One

Preview of chapter 3-

Phoenix finally arrives in soul society, and must keep an eye out, Toshiro is not sure how the others will act towards him, and hopes his frienship stays down phoenix meets with the captain commander, and many more!


End file.
